


10th Anniversary

by Profane_Priestess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I heard there was a Kalex week, I'm late but it's never too late for Kalex!, Unplanned Pregnancy, established kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profane_Priestess/pseuds/Profane_Priestess
Summary: Alex and Kara have a date.





	10th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, but oh well. I'm trying.

“Happy Anniversary, my love.”  Alex twirled her partner around to the music.  They were surrounded by people on the dance floor, but she only had eyes for one.

 

Kara beamed at her, “Happy Anniversary, Alex.  Can you believe it’s been ten years?”

 

“No, it feels like longer,” the redhead answered dreamily.  

 

“Hey!” Kara smacked her arm.

 

“What?  Oh! I meant that in a good way!”  She gazed tenderly at her other half, “It feels like we’ve always been together.  Like you’ve always been by my side, having my back and making me feel like I’m the Super one.  I don’t remember what it felt like before you came into my life. I know it wasn’t exactly empty, but it wasn’t overflowing with love like it is now.  You’re still The One for me, Kara. Even after all these years. I hope you know that.”

 

“You’re still The One for me too, Alex,”  Kara snuggled close. “I’m so thankful for you.  I’m thankful that you chose to stay with me, even after everything I’ve put you through.”

 

“Likewise,” Alex nuzzled her nose against Kara’s, and they kissed sweetly.

 

“And even though you’ve had four of my children now, and we don’t know how or why.”

 

Alex snorted.  Their children were definitely a surprise - every time.  They had been having sex for years before she got pregnant with Charlie, their first son, in the middle of her senior year at college.  Kara had been really hurt, thinking Alex had slept with someone else, but Eliza’s DNA tests proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that the baby belonged to the Kryptonian.

 

After that, their relationship was severely damaged, and they didn’t have sex for over a year, but Alex still got pregnant a second time.  Again, a DNA test proved that the little girl Alex had given birth to was indeed Kara’s child. They named her Hope because Alex hoped she could reconcile with Kara after that.   She did. Kara took this second child as a sign from Rao himself that Alex was her soulmate, and she stopped being so insecure after that.

 

It was another three years before Alex got pregnant with their second son Riley, and there was still no pattern in sight as to how it was happening.  Two years later, Alex gave birth to their second daughter Rose. Now, a year later, they were hoping that was all they would have, but they couldn't be sure, since they didn't know why it was happening in the first place.

 

Needless to say, with four children, they didn’t get out much, unless it was a special occasion, like now.  The kids were happily staying with their grandma tonight, so their parents could go out to dinner. Eliza adored each and every one of her grandbabies, and she and Clark had teamed up to make the house Kryptonian child-proof, and designed glasses and things for the kids when their powers kicked in, which seemed to be about six months old.

 

Kara loved her children more than life itself, but she was really enjoying spending time alone with her partner.  Eliza had insisted that they spend a little extra money to go somewhere nice for this year’s anniversary celebration, and they were thankful that they did.  The food here was divine, and they had a dance floor to boot. She was really enjoying herself. “Are you having fun?” she asked Alex.

 

“Definitely,” she answered.  

 

“We don't go on enough dates,” Kara said wistfully.  “I love dancing with you.”

 

“I love dancing with you too,” Alex smiled sweetly.  “We've come a long way since our first dance.”

 

“And your three broken toes.”  Kara pouted guiltily.

 

Alex chuckled.  “Every bone of mine that you've broken has been totally worth it.”

 

“Even your nose?” Kara checked.

 

“Yes, Kara, even my nose.”

 

“All four times?”

 

“Kara!”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop it!” Alex chastised her.  “Now is not the time for guilt. It's time for remembering all the good times.”

 

“You're right,” Kara agreed.  “Like the first time we kissed.  That's one of my favorite memories.”

 

“Yeah.  You came to visit me at Stanford, after I'd only been gone a week, crying about how you couldn't live without me.”

 

“I don't think you understood what I meant at first,” Kara chuckled.

 

“No,” Alex denied.  “I was in denial about what you could mean.  It took you kissing me to be convinced, and even then, I couldn't believe it.  I had been fighting those feelings for months, thinking I was some kinda perv. It was a huge weight off my shoulders when you finally shared your feelings, and they were the same as mine.”

 

“I don't think we came up for air all weekend.”

 

“Nope,” Alex smirked.  “And every weekend after that was about the same.”

 

Kara kissed her with a smile.  “Pretty much, until we found out you were pregnant.”  That was a whole other not-so-happy story, though. She remembered how devastated she'd been to hear of Alex's first pregnancy.  She thought there was no other explanation than that Alex had slept with someone else. It broke her. Then, when she found out the truth that Charlie really did belong to her, she felt guilty for pushing Alex away, and she began the long, arduous task of rebuilding their relationship and trying to connect to a baby that she had been resenting for months.

 

Alex tried not to get too serious after that comment.  She had suffered a great deal under Kara’s belief that she'd been unfaithful...twice, but each time Kara ran around picking up the pieces of her broken heart and putting them back together.  That was what really mattered. Kara never truly left her, even at her angriest. “I wouldn't mind pretending we were kids again tonight,” she said with a wink.

 

“Ooh, la la,” Kara grinned.  “Let's get outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still working on Welcome to the Danvers Family. I did a thing, and then I deleted it, and started over. It's still very slow going. 
> 
> Much love to you all. Comments give me life.


End file.
